Gerti Saves The Day
by Aerithien
Summary: Carmen, Juni, Gary & Gerti join together for an exciting adventure that includes three or so more new characters and a lethal A.I. that could wipe the human race out. Pairings: CarmenGary, JuniNew Character, GertiNewCharacter
1. Chapter 1

**Gerti Saves The Day:** Chapter One

It was a warm but breezy day Carmen noticed as she ate in her roomy kitchen in the Cortez house. It was a Saturday afternoon and Carmen Cortez was home alone with her little brother Juni Cortez and who knows what he was doing in his room. Carmen and Juni's parents, Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez, were currently busy at the OSS and their Uncle Machete was at work at his spy shop.

"Whatcha doing, Carmen?" The voice of her 14-year-old brother brought Carmen back to reality, rather sharply.

"Nothing." Carmen replied. Juni sat at the table, across from Carmen.

"Mmhmm." Juni raised an eyebrow.

"So, have you talked to Alexandra lately?" Carmen asked, taking a sip of her soda. Alexandra was the President's daughter and Carmen knew Juni nursed a soft spot for Alexandra ever since before he saved her at a theme park.

"I think she lost interest in me." He replied, taking a cookie from a tray that their Thumb-Thumb brought over to the two of them. He began to eat it as he stared at the T.V., which was currently playing his favorite show, "Floop's Fooglies".

Further into the afternoon, which time had passed silently, the front door opened and Gregorio and Ingrid came in, both looking a bit on the tired side. Gregorio dropped his lab coat on the couch and came into the kitchen.

"Have you two done _anything_ today?" Gregorio asked, pouring himself coffee.

"I went for a small run, Dad." Carmen replied, giving her father a hug.

"That's good." Ingrid said, walking in from her room that she shared with Gregorio.

"How did work go, Dad?" Juni asked, tearing his eyes from the T.V. Gregorio sighed and glanced at Ingrid. She shrugged and sat down.

"It . . . went . . . well . . . " Gregorio replied, not quite meeting Juni's gaze. He picked up a newspaper that was lying around right as the T.V. beeped and went black. He threw his paper aside as a man's face appeared on the screen, then motioned to the others to be quiet.

"Cortezes. I have an assignment for you." The man said, adjusting the black strip that covered his eyes.

"We're ready, Devlin." Ingrid and Gregorio replied instantly.

"Umm . . . Ingrid, Gregorio. This assignment is for Carmen and Juni." Carmen and Juni exchanged looks. "I need you to come to HQ. Donnagon Giggles will explain the assignment to you."

Carmen and Juni nodded as the screen went flickered and went back to the T.V. show. Juni glanced at their parents and they shrugged.

At HQ, Juni and Carmen sauntered down the corridor together in their uniforms, occasionally glancing at the other O.S.S. members at work. They were almost to the briefing room when two too-familiar people stepped in their way. One of them let out a high-pitched giggle that was all-too familiar.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gary Giggles giggled again as Juni scowled.

"Out of the way, Gary. We have to be somewhere important." Juni said, rolling his eyes. Gary looked at his younger blonde sister, Gerti Giggles, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry to say, _cheese ball_, but we got your assignment." Gary smirked and looked at Carmen, who had her arms crossed. "Wow, you look great, Carmen." Juni rolled his eyes again.

Suddenly, Carmen and Juni's watches beeped and a familiar man's voice floated through.

"Carmen, Juni, we need your help. We're over by the theme park." Carmen sighed and kicked her jet shoes into action and flew off with a little wave to Gary and Gerti. Juni followed, with one last glare at Gary.

"That little cheese ball . . . I want to hurt him . . . " Gary growled, staring in the direction that Juni and Carmen had went. Gerti grabbed his arm.

"Save it for later. The Cortezes may need backup." Gerti kicked her jet shoes into action and flew off after Carmen and Juni, with Gary not far behind.

Over near the theme park, Dinky Wink's, Carmen and Juni arrived to find a huge crowd surrounding a 100-foot tree. They made their way to the front, where Donnagon Giggles was standing.

"Good. You're here. We need you to go up there." Donnagon pointed to a branch that was quite a ways up. They could distinctly see something dark up on the branch about 60 feet up, which looked fragile.

"Carmen, Juni, there is a young girl up there that won't come down. The weight of any of the other O.S.S. agents would make that branch snap, which would injure not only themselves, but the girl herself." Donnagon looked worried as he watched the girl.

"We're on it, Donnagon." Carmen said, kicking her shoes back into action. She motioned to Juni to come with her and they made their way into the branches of the tree and began to climb toward the girl. Juni made it first and climbed on the branch that the girl was on. He started to edge close to the girl, watching his step as he went.

When he looked at the girl, he noticed that she had deep green eyes that looked pretty with her waist-length jet black hair. She was deathly pale and actually did not look scared that she was 60 feet off the ground. Juni came closer and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? Don't get any closer." The girl said, venom in her eyes.

"I'm Juni Cortez, agent of the O.S.S. Please come down. You're scaring everyone." Juni replied, extending his hand to the girl. The girl backed up against the tree trunk and continued to glare at Juni.

"Juni, we haven't got all day!" Carmen popped up next to her little brother. "We have guests." She motioned down at the base of the tree. Juni put on his glasses and focused on two people who were at the base.

"Gary and Gerti! What are they doing here? I thought they had a mission to go on." Juni said angrily.

"I don't know. I suppose they are here because they _are_ Donnagon's kids, remember that. But come on! We need to get her down so that they can't interfere." Carmen replied, looking at the girl fully for the first time.

"Look, girl. We haven't got all day here. Just come down and be a good little girl. Why are you even up here in the first place?" Carmen asked impatiently.

"I got stuck, _thank _you very much." The girl retorted.

"Please come down." Juni went right up the girl, putting his hand out to her. The girl reluctantly took it and Juni took her down to the base, where Donnagon and the others waited. Carmen landed right behind him and watched as Donnagon made sure the girl was okay,

"What's your name?" Donnagon asked the girl.

"Anna, sir. Anna Allen." The girl replied. Carmen raised an eyebrow,

"Well..Anna. We are going to go back to the headquarters of the O.S.S. Do you have any parents?" Donnagon began leading the girl to a car that awaited him and the kids.

"No, sir." Anna looked a bit ragged, due to her black clothes being torn.

"All right then. You will come with us to HQ. You can stay with us there." Anna nodded and they all got in the car, except for Carmen and Juni, who said they would fly over there.

As the car drove away, Anna looked back at the Cortez kids, a small smirk playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Juni," Juni snapped out of his reverie and looked at Carmen.

"What, Carmen? That girl looks familiar." Juni said, watching the car out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course she does. Don't you remember?" Carmen asked. Juni slowly looked back at his sister, kind of scared.

"Don't tell me that is . . . " Juni began to whisper, looking a bit scared.

"Anna Lydia Allen." Carmen finished.

"She's that girl that was Gabriel Allen's daughter, right?" Juni asked.

"Yep. He tried to take over the world and we, along with Mom and Dad, made sure Anna and her twin brother were put in another family, due to his abuse." Carmen replied, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah. Well . . . we better get back to HQ. Anna might try to stir trouble. Also, Donnagon wanted to talk to us there." Juni said, kicking his shoes and flying off, Carmen on his tail.

Carmen and Juni walked into Donnagon's office later, and they saw Anna was in there too. Her old tattered clothes were gone and were replaced with the typical _Spy Kid_ uniform. Her long black hair was tied back into a shiny pony tail and she was sitting at Donnagon's desk. Donnagon was talking to his wife, Francesca Giggles. They turned when Carmen and Juni entered.

"Ah, Carmen and Juni. I need to show you something. Please follow me. Anna, you can come with us." Donnagon led the way out of the room, with the others following.

**Wow...I'm sorry that I couldn't get farther...but it leaves you at a great spot to speculate what happens next! What will Donnagon Giggles show Carmen and Juni Cortez, along with his wife Francesca Giggles, and mysterious, mischievous, Anna Allen, who's past Donnagon does not know but the Cortezes do? Will we get to meet the rest of Anna's family? Is she a good sweet innocent angel or is she a little devil, who only wants to cause trouble? We'll see in Chapter 2 of "Gerti saves the Day". Don't worry, Gerti will show up soon. More to come and it will be ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerti Saves The Day:** Chapter Two

Juni gasped as they entered the room that Donnagon had led them into. The room was filled with various wires and tubes that all seemed to lead to one area that was covered with a sheet.

"That, Juni, is what I want to show you." Donnagon said, gesturing to the sheet-covered area. Carmen raised an eyebrow while Anna just stood there patiently.

"You wanted to show us a sheet? We could see that any day." Carmen said with disbelief.

"No, it's not just a sheet, Carmen. It's a project we have been working on and it's complete. Your father was part of the team too." Donnagon said with a chuckle. He pulled the sheet off to reveal what looked like a regular human female with vibrant red hair and green eyes. Carmen's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she looked at the "human".

"What is it, Mr. Giggles?" Anna asked from next to Juni.

"It is an A.I. or artificial intelligence that looks like a regular human female. We code-named her "Amy" and I think she will be the best spy on the force. We programmed her to listen to any agent of the O.S.S. But . . . " Donnagon paused, looking at Carmen and Juni. "If Amy falls into the wrong hands, she could wipe out the human race from the face of the earth. She's that dangerous. So we are going to be keeping a good eye on her."

"Why are you showing us this, Donnagon?" Carmen asked.

"Because you two are the top agents in the agency and on your next assignment, Amy will join you." Donnagon replied. Carmen and Juni exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Now, I'm sorry that Gary and Gerti got your assignment and I suggest you two go home until another assignment comes up." Donnagon smiled and led them out, along with Anna.

Back at the Cortez house, Carmen and Juni were eating dinner, along with their parents.

"Hey Dad, do you remember Anna Allen?" Carmen asked, buttering a piece of bread.

"Uh huh." Gregorio replied, looking at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Carmen raised an eyebrow,

"Nothing. Let's not talk about her over dinner." Gregorio snapped, getting up and taking his plate to the sink. Ingrid sighed as Carmen gave her a questioning look,

"He's just exhausted from work . . . " Ingrid said, getting up too. "So am I . . . I think I'll go to bed . . . Don't stay up too late." She left the room too, yawning as she went. Carmen shook her head. She knew that her dad was touchy about some of their previous missions, especially ones that involved dangerous people. She got up and washed her plate, along with Juni's and went off to bed, Juni following not much later.

Carmen and Juni were sleeping soundly when suddenly the phone was ringing off the hook. Carmen grumbled and turned over. She distinctly heard her mom talking on the phone and could also hear the caller.

"Donnagon, it's six in the morning. I can't rouse them." Ingrid said impatiently, glancing over her shoulder toward Carmen and Juni's room.

"_I'm sorry Ingrid. I need Carmen and Juni to get over here now. Please rouse them." _Donnagon said.

"Fine." Ingrid hung up and went into the kids' room.

"Carmen. Juni. Donnagon needs you at HQ right away." Ingrid said in the doorway. Juni grumbled and reluctantly got up, throwing a pillow at Carmen. Carmen got up too.

"What does he need . . . ?" Carmen asked sleepily.

"I don't know. Hurry up." Ingrid left the room, leaving Juni and Carmen to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Carmen and Juni were at the HQ, wide awake and ready. They went straight to Donnagon's office and waited for him to arrive. Donnagon then burst in, with Francesca at his heels.

"Hello, Donnagon. Hello, Cesca." Juni said, somewhat cheerfully. Francesca gave Juni a small smile but looked worried as much as Donnagon.

"Kids, someone has stolen Amy. She's gone." Donnagon said sadly. Carmen and Juni gasped.

"No . . . nobody could have taken her. Where she was stored was locked right?" Juni asked. Francesca nodded.

"It was locked but somebody managed to pick their way in here." Francesca replied. Suddenly Gary and Gerti rushed in, accidentally slamming the door.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Gary asked in a rush, trying to catch his breath.

"Remember the A.I. I showed you two?" Donnagon asked. They nodded. "Well . . . it's gone." Gerti gasped. They all knew it could wipe out the human race from the face of the earth if it fell into the wrong hands.

"What are we going to do?" Gary asked, glancing at Carmen. Donnagon shrugged. Gerti suddenly stood up from where she had sat down a minute ago.

"I know who stole it, Dad." Gerti said.

"Who would possibly steal it?" Donnagon asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Anna. You left her alone for a while and I bet she stole the control to Amy." Gerti said, her arms crossed. Carmen nodded.

"Good thinking . . . "Donnagon looked at Francesca. "I don't think there is anything we can do now." Francesca shook her head.

"We can send the kids on the mission to get Amy back before it's too late. We should wait till later though." Donnagon nodded and started pacing around the room.

"We should go home and tell Mom and Dad what happened, Juni." Carmen said. Juni nodded and together they left the room only to run right into Gregorio and Ingrid.

"We know what happened." Ingrid said before Carmen could say anything. She hurried into Donnagon's office with Gregorio on her heels.

"Gary, Gerti. Come with us." Juni said, gesturing toward the doors. Gary and Gerti followed.

Later, back in Juni and Carmen's tree house, Gary, Gerti, Carmen and Juni all sat on the floor, talking about the A.I. and Anna. Carmen wasn't saying anything as the rest talked about it. Instead, she was pacing around them.

"You guys!" Carmen suddenly said, startling everyone. "I have an idea on who could help us . . . "

"Who could possibly help us, Carmen?" Gerti asked from where she sat against a chair.

"I don't know if you would know him but Juni and I certainly do." Carmen looked at Juni. He immediately understood.

"Floop and Minion..."Juni and Carmen said together.

"Who?" Gary asked but Carmen motioned to him to be quiet as she dialed Floop's number. Floop's face suddenly popped up on the screen in front of the four of them. He appeared to be doing his children's show, Floop's Fooglies.

"Hello?" Floop said. "Mmhmm. One sec please." He put Juni on hold.

"CUT!" Floop yelled, bringing his recording to a halt. He put the phone back up to his ear.

"Who is this again?"

"Juni."

"Ah! Juni Cortez...What a surprise." Floop grinned from ear to ear. "Let me guess. You want to speak to Minion?" Floop asked, making his way down the hallway at his castle.

"Actually, we want to talk to you both. Is there some possible way to put you both on?" Juni asked.

"Ah, yes. Let me get Minion and we will be talking all together in no time. One sec." Floop went into Minion's room and ushered him out and into another room where there was a huge screen. Floop pressed a couple buttons and Carmen and Juni showed up on the screen, along with two other kids Floop did not know.

"We're back, Juni." Floop said, settling himself on a chair in front of the screen, gesturing to Minion to do the same. "By the way, who are those kids?" Floop gestured to Gary and Gerti.

"Oh. They are Donnagon Giggles' kids, Gary and Gerti." Juni replied.

"Floop, Minion. Do either of you know who Gabriel Allen is?" Carmen asked suddenly. She was impatient and did not have time for dawdling.

"Ah yes we do, Carmen." Minion replied. "He worked with us for a bit when you guys were young. It was when we had captured Ingrid and Gregorio, your parents." Minion looked at Floop.

"Yep. He was a bit headstrong. But then Allison Fielding changed him when they met. He became so in love with her..." Floop trailed off.

"Wasn't Allison his wife?" Juni asked, remembering a woman who had worked so hard to get rid of the Spy Kid's part of the OSS.

"Yes. I'm afraid that Allison Allen no longer exists, thanks to your parents and you." Floop replied. Minion nodded his many heads in agreement.

"Do you know where he lives?" Gerti pipped up.

"We do not know where he lives with his children." Minion replied with a sigh. "We have been trying so hard to find out where he lives but he's a tricky man."

"Oh...Carmen, Juni. What if Anna Allen took Amy to her father? Didn't you once say that Gabriel Allen tried to take over the world once? He may do it again and will succeed if he has Amy now!" Gerti said, wide eyed.

Oh no! You're right Gerti! We gotta go do something!" Juni said, rushing out of the tree house with Gerti at his heels. Carmen looked at Floop and Minion.

"Sorry...got to go." Carmen shut off the phone and ran out after the others, with Gary not far behind. Carmen finally got to where Gerti and Juni were.

"What in the world are you two thinking? You guys could get killed!" Carmen gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.

"We need to get Amy out of where she is!" Gerti retorted, looking around them. Suddenly Gerti and Juni were grabbed by someone who was pretty strong. Gerti yelled for her brother and Gary went to go forward but Carmen stopped him.

"Look who's got them." Carmen whispered, pointing to the captor of Gerti and Juni. Gary gasped. It was Amy. Suddenly his dad's words floated back to him in his brain.

"_...if Amy were to ever fall into the wrong hands, Earth would be doomed. She could wipe the human race from the face of the earth.._" Gary shuddered.

"Well...I'm not just going to let that A.I. take my little sister!" Gary rushed forward but was thrown back at Carmen's feet when he got close. There was a small sinister laugh that did not seem to come from any of the kids and it scared Gary. Gary got up right as Anna slid out from behind Amy on the right while a young boy who was exactly the same height slid out from the left. The boy looked the same as Anna, just with short spiked jet black hair. Gary was guessing this was Anna's twin. He realized that the boy was the one who laughed.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Cortezes." Anna said with a chuckle when Juni tried to get out of Amy's grasp.

"And it looks like the Giggles are here too." The boy added with an evil smirk in Carmen and Gary's direction. Gary narrowed his eyes. He was angry.

"Tell me, Carmen. How's your father these days? Is he dead yet?" The boy asked with an look of fake concern.

"No. He's quiet healthy thank you, Erik Allen." Carmen retorted. She remembered Anna's twin brother, Erik. She knew that both Anna and Erik had minds of a genius and that Erik was good at technology, just like Gerti.

"Aww...how sweet. You remembered my name." Erik sneered. Anna gave him an exasperated look.

"We haven't got all day to dawdle and taunt, Erik." Anna said sharply.

"Right. Let's go then." Erik left with Anna and Amy, who had Gerti and Juni tied tightly and out of reach. Erik tossed an envelope behind him before he disappeared into the darkness with Amy and Anna. Carmen rushed forward and picked it up. Gary came up beside her as she opened it and began to read.

"_Dear Carmen Cortez, Gary Giggles, and the rest of the Cortez and Giggles families, if you are reading this._

_Don't worry about Gerti and Juni. They will be safe with us. Oh, thanks for Amy. She's a great friend to my sister, my father, and myself. In just a few days, everything and everyone will be under our control because of Amy. I gave her to our father, who absolutely adores her. _

_But be warned: you cannot come to rescue Gerti and Juni, for Amy knows when someone is within 500 feet of where we are. She will crush you if you try. Oh and my father, Gabriel, says this is revenge for killing his wife, my mother, and getting us taken away, You will die for that. _

_Gary, don't worry about your little sister. I'm bound to have fun torturing her. Carmen, same goes to you about Juni. Anna will absolutely love to torture him!_

_Well..that's all I have to say to you filthy people._

'_Au revoir!_

_Erik Allen"_

Carmen shook her head as she finished reading this. She looked at Gary, who sighed.

"We'll have to go take this to Dad and the rest of them." Gary said after a couple minutes of silence. Carmen nodded silently. Gary kissed her lightly and they walked to the HQ, arm in arm, pondering the fate of their siblings.

**There's Chapter Two. Quite adventurous...Don't worry, Chapter Three is on its way! What will happen next? I leave you to speculate as I write the third chapter. What will Erik and Anna do to Gerti and Juni? Will Gary and Carmen be able to save Gerti and Juni? Will more of Erik and Anna's past be revealed? We won't know...until Chapter Three of **Gerti Saves The Day

**Disclaimer: All Spy Kids characters are not mine. The Allen Family (Anna, Erik, Allison, Gabriel) are my original characters and are not to be used in other stories unless they are written by me.**

**Enjoy! Chapter three will be up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerti Saves The Day:** Chapter Three

"Why Juni?" Gregorio ranted later back at the Cortez home. Carmen and Gary had told them about Juni and Gerti getting abducted and the letter. They had also delivered the news to Donnagon and Francesca, who were devastated. Donnagon and Francesca had come over to Carmen's house to talk to Gregorio and Ingrid about it.

"Calm down, honey." Ingrid said, kissing Gregorio on the cheek. "We will get them back."

"I don't know why they took Juni but I know why they took Gerti." Francesca said from where she was standing in the kitchen. Everyone looked at her. "Well, isn't it obvious? Gerti has a talent for technology and she knew how to work Amy, so it's obvious why they took her." Francesca crossed her arms.

"Yeah, good point, Mom." Gary replied. He put his arm around Carmen's shoulders comfortingly. "Why don't we go in your room Carmen," Gary began to lead her to her room, with Gregorio shooting suspicious looks at them.

"I do not like the fact of him taking her in her own room. The two of them alone . . . I don't want anything happening to my baby girl." Gregorio muttered under his breath so that only Ingrid could hear him. Ingrid laid a hand on his arm.

"Chill out. Carmen is growing up. You need to accept that. Gary is a nice guy. He won't attempt anything on Carmen without her permission." Ingrid smiled, despite the seriousness that enveloped them all.

"Right . . . " Gregorio turned away toward Donnagon, who was deep in conversation with Francesca. Donnagon shrugged helplessly and Gregorio headed off to his room. He passed Carmen's room and noticed that there was absolute silence in her room. He peered through the keyhole and what he saw did not exactly please him. Carmen was on Gary's lap and they were kissing quite passionately. Gregorio restrained himself from barging in there and yelling. Instead, he went off to bed, thinking about Juni and Gerti and how they fared wherever they were. He heard Ingrid come in later and he turned away from her in bed, pretending to be asleep.

Meanwhile, quite some ways away, on a remote island off the coast, Juni and Gerti sat in a dark dingy dungeon alone in a castle that was several stories high. They had no idea where they were or how long it had been since they were taken.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Juni whispered to Gerti, who had been nodding off into a small nap. She awoke with a start and calmed down when she saw it was only Juni.

"I don't know . . . where are we?" Gerti asked, looking around at the filthy walls that surrounded them. The only light was coming from the hallway, which they were separated from by very large steel bars.

"Who knows. We could be really far away from any source of life for all we know." Juni replied, checking his watch, then he remembered it didn't tell time. Gerti got up and went up to the bars, examining them. She then put her watch up to eye level and tried to use the burning gadget that was built into her watch. The metal just turned bright orange before going back to its regular steel color. Gerti sighed.

"I don't think we have any chance of getting out through the bars, Juni. They won't burn, not even with my updated acid burner." Gerti plopped back down next to Juni.

"What if there are secret passages?" Juni asked, turning and feeling the wall.

"I don't think that they would put us in a dungeon if it had secret passages that could be opened from the inside. That would just allow the prisoners to escape. Remember: we are dealing with kids who have minds of a _genius,_ Juni." Gerti sighed again. "And their father and Amy." She added with a scowl.

"Oh yeah . . . " Juni mumbled. He closed his eyes and tried to use telepathy to talk to Carmen.

"_Carmen. Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes. Where are you?" _Juni jumped. He hadn't expected it to work.

"_I don't-"_ Juni began to think but suddenly Gerti grabbed his arm.

"Oh no. It's those dratted kids again. I think their father's with them." Gerti said in a rush. She backed up against the wall, away from the bars. Moments later, a tall man with shoulder length black hair and a silver fang earring unlocked the bars and came in, escorted by Anna and Erik, who had smug looks on their faces.

"Well, well ,well. Juni Cortez." The man said, touching the side of Juni's face. Juni pulled away, glaring. The man laughed.

"Remember me?" He sneered.

"Unfortunately he does, Gabriel." Gerti replied, speaking for Juni since words seemed to have failed Juni. Gabriel looked at her instead and took a step toward her.

"Well, it is isn't Francesca's little princess, Gerti Giggles. I remember your mother quite clearly. She's such a pretty woman. She's so pretty, I think I would want to marry her." He smirked as Anna and Erik laughed.

"My mother would never, ever like you, Gabriel." Gerti retorted.

"Well, enough talk. I think it's time to split the dream team." He sneered as he got closer to Gerti. Then he stopped. He looked at Anna and Erik, who were standing patiently at the doorway.

"Anna, you take Juni. Erik, you take Gerti. Do what you want." Gabriel laughed at the look of horror on Gerti's face and left, leaving the twins with Gerti and Juni. Erik went right up to Gerti and put his hand on her face but she slapped it away.

"My, my, are we feisty?" Erik chuckled. "But don't worry, I like feisty ones." Erik chuckled, grabbing Gerti and taking her into the next little cell, which was right next to Juni's, where he was trapped with Anna. Gerti crossed her arms so Erik couldn't do anything to her. Erik started to mess with Gerti's shirt but stopped when he heard Anna leave Juni's cell. He smirked at Gerti and planted a big kiss on her lips before leaving.

"Juni . . . " Gerti whispered. She was scared and was trying not to show it.

"Yes?" Juni replied from a dark corner in his cell.

"Did Anna hurt you?" Gerti shifted a bit. She then realized that Erik had chained her to the wall. She now had steel cuffs around her wrists and they were connected to the wall by medium length chains. She heard a some clinking noises from where Juni was and realized that he was chained too.

"No. Did Erik hurt you at all?" Juni asked quietly.

"Nope. He tried to lift my shirt but luckily Anna left so he left too." She replied. "But not without a kiss on my lips . . . " Gerti added with a scowl.

"Can you try to contact my mom and dad or your parents? Or even the OSS?" Juni tried to break his chains but to no avail. Gerti reached her watch with her other hand and tried to activate her watch. It gave a small beep and went silent again.

"Nope. Gabriel must have made Amy disconnect our gadgets from being used." Gerti replied, sitting down against the wall.

"Damn it. We'll just have to wait . . . I guess." Juni sat down too, hoping that they wouldn't be there too long.

"Wait . . . you can contact Carmen through your telepathy Juni!" Gerti said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah! Good thinking Gerti." Juni closed his eyes and began to think.

"_Carmen, can you hear me?"_ Juni thought, hope overcoming him.

"_Yes. Where are you? We got cut off earlier."_

"_According to Gerti, who saw where we were before we were brought in, we are on a remote island off the coast near the theme park. We are in a big castle. Be careful. Don't bring Mom and Dad. I don't think it would be a good idea. Don't bring Donnagon or Francesca either."_

"_All right. What about Gary? I will need all the help I can get."_

"_Oh fine. Gary can come since he is in the Spy Kids agency part . . . "_

Juni sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked around in the dark and could see Gerti's sleeping form against the wall.

"Gerti." Gerti jerked awake, alert and wary.

"What, Juni?"

"I contacted Carmen. She and Gary are on their way." Juni heard Gerti exhale with relief. Juni then heard Erik coming down the stairs and Gerti got into a defensive stance.

"Well, well, well. You're all fired up and everything." Erik laughed as he unlocked the door and went in. Juni saw Erik get close to Gerti and touch her face.

"Hands off slime ball!" Juni yelled at Erik. Erik turned to face him.

"Be quiet or else my sister will make you." Erik turned back to Gerti and kissed her full on the mouth. Juni could of gagged if he wanted but he was too preoccupied on keeping Gerti safe. He tried to get free but couldn't. He watched helplessly as Erik tried to make out with Gerti but she did not let him.

Meanwhile, back home, Gary and Carmen were out on a date before Carmen got the message from Juni. She was in Burger King (Not much of a fancy date but oh well . . . ) and they had just ordered their meals. As they sat down, Gary glanced around. There were hardly any people there . . . Gary suddenly grabbed Carmen's hand.

"Carmen," Gary said breathlessly.

"Yes, Gary?" She smiled and he kind of melted inside.

"I want you to know that I love you." Gary smiled right back lovingly.

"You do?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And I'll prove it." Gary leaned in and kissed Carmen lightly on the lips. They just sat there, kissing in Burger King for who knows how long. To them, it felt like forever and neither one of them wanted to part. After what seemed like hours to them, they pulled apart.

"Well, I guess you do Gary." Carmen smiled again. She leaned over again and this time she kissed him and he just fell right into it again. He put his arms around her (since she was sitting next to him) and they just kissed, not caring if there were people watching. Gary only hoped that Carmen's parents did not choose to walk in at that moment . . .

Carmen pulled away abruptly, bringing Gary back to reality, rather rudely. She closed her eyes and sat there for what seemed like 10 minutes to Gary but after about five, she opened her eyes. She now had a frantic expression and seemed to have forgotten her meal.

"What is it?" Gary asked quickly.

"I know where Juni and Gerti are." Carmen replied, looking out the window. It was almost dark out now.

"Where are they?" Gary looked hopeful for the first time since Gerti and Juni had been abducted.

"Just follow me." Carmen got up and began to leave. As soon as they got out of Burger King, Gary grabbed Carmen's hand.

"Carmen, what about our parents? They will start to get worried." Gary said, looking in the direction of their houses.

"I'll deal with that." Carmen whipped out her cell and called her house. Her dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, this is Carmen. Gary and I are going to be gone for several hours."

"What are you doing with that boy?"

"Dad . . . we only went on a date and now we have to go do something. It's important. Please don't ask questions." Carmen heard her dad grunt and mutter darkly to her mom "I bet that boy's been naughty . . . "

"You better return in one piece and not hurt."

"Sorry Dad, gotta run!" She hung up and handed her cell to Gary. "Call your mom and dad and tell them you'll be out for the night."

"All right." Gary dialed his house number and his mom answered.

"Gary Giggles, where are you?" Francesca demanded.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm with Carmen and we have an important job to do. I will be out for the night."

"Are you going to find Gerti?" Francesca's voice had dropped a couple octaves, so it was almost a whisper. She sounded close to tears and that was a bit frightening to Gary. He knew that it took a lot to upset his mother.

"Yes, Mom. I will bring her home." Gary promised, thinking it was better to tell his mom some of the truth.

"All right then. I'll see you later." Gary hung up, handing the cell to Carmen.

"Shall we go then?" Gary asked, holding his hand out to Carmen. She took it and nodded. They both kicked their jet shoes into action and flew off into the night. They hoped to get to where their siblings were before it's too late . . .

**Ahhh . . . I couldn't go any farther. I'm sorry. But it's a nice place to speculate (I say that a lot). Will Carmen and Gary get there in time? Will they be capable of saving their siblings or will they need the help of their parents, Gregorio, Ingrid, Donnagon and Cesca? Will Amy stop them from saving their siblings?**

**We won't know until Chapter Four of **Gerti Saves The Day.

**Chapter 4 may be my last chapter for the story, bringing it all to an end. Or I may try to extend it a little bit more. Chapter Three is the last I can do for a week, since I am going on a trip but as soon as I can, I will get Chapter 4 up! (And maybe Chapter 5? I will try to handwrite chapters four and five on my trip and type them when I get home, I don't know!**


	4. Chapter 4

During the time that Gary and Carmen had called their parents to tell them they were going to be out, Gerti and Juni were still sitting in the dark dingy dungeon where Gabriel had put them. Juni had contacted her sister, who had hopefully told Gary. Juni hoped they were on their way because he had a bad feeling that Gabriel, Anna, & Erik were going to do something to them soon.

"Juni…?" Gerti whispered from where she was chained against the wall.

"What?" Juni replied, irritated.

"What if Carmen and Gary don't get here in time?" Gerti sounded scared to Juni. No, not scared, she sounded terrified. Juni sighed. He didn't like hearing or seeing Gerti terrified.

"They will show up. Don't worry." Juni tried to sound convincing but it didn't work on Gerti. She curled up in a ball against the wall, just waiting for their siblings to come and rescue them.

Suddenly Juni sprung up from where he was sitting and gasped, waking Gerti. Standing in front of the bars that kept the two in, was Carmen and Gary. Gerti tried to go forward but was restricted by the chains.

"Gary!" Gerti struggled to get to her brother. She kept on yanking until she got exhausted.

"My sister!" Juni exclaimed, trying to get to her once but stopped. "Help us get out!"

Carmen held up a finger to make him be quiet and pulled out her acid crayon. She began to make diagonal lines on the bars, but stopped when she felt a cold hand on her neck. She twisted to see who it was and realized she was facing the creation/weapon of the OSS, "Amy".

"Wha-" Carmen began to say but Amy cut her off and threw her in the cell with Gerti, locking her in. Amy turned towards Gary but Gary was prepared. He jumped out of the way when Amy went to grab him but she was quicker than him. She reached out in the direction he jumped in and caught him, sneering at him all the while.

"Well, you can join these three." She flung Gary in next to Juni. "Master Gabriel, young Master Erik, and young Mistress Anna will be pleased to have both the Cortez twerps and the Giggles twerps." Amy laughed cruelly and left to fetch the twins and Gabriel.

"We tried….."Carmen whispered, tears welling up in her eyes from being thrown. Gary went over to the bars and reached through them and touched Carmen's cheek.

"It's going to be all right, Carmen." Gary heard Gerti whimper from where she sat. Gary sighed and sat down, waiting for the time to come for their captors to return.

After a couple hours, Gerti, who had fallen asleep, awoke with a start. She heard footsteps and saw Anna and Erik emerge from the shadows of the stairs and Amy and Gabriel behind them. Erik was carrying something behind his back and so was Anna. Gerti gasped and poked Carmen awake. Carmen shrieked and the boys woke up. All four of them backed themselves against a wall. Erik opened the girls' cell and pulled Gerti out. He pulled two ropes out of the ceiling and tied Gerti's hands. Anna did the same to Juni, but taking him a little ways from Gerti.

Gerti gasped as she saw Erik pull a long thick rope from behind him. The rope had metal spikes all around the rope and the rope was about 5 feet long. Erik went forward but paused as he heard Anna taunting Juni. He then ignored it, getting closer to Gerti. When he was face to face with Gerti, he raised the rope but as he was going to bring it down, Gerti came forward and kissed Erik full on the lips. He pulled away, surprised.

"Erik, you are a good man. Don't listen to your father or Amy. Your father is manipulating you." Gerti whispered, but Erik tried to ignore her. He raised it again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anna and Juni fighting on the ground. He went to raise the rope again but Gerti swung up and managed to wrap it around her legs, yanking it from Erik's grip. Erik swore and jumped for it, but Gerti swung out of the way. After a while of Gerti swinging out of Erik's grasp and them fighting, Erik finally jumped and pinned Gerti to the floor.

As he kept Gerti pinned, he heard no scuffles whatsoever from Anna and Juni. When he looked up, Anna and Juni were holding hands, and Carmen and Gary were freed. He gasped and tried to get up but Gerti swung the rope around his neck and pulled him close.

"See, Erik? You are beaten. Please help us get free! Your father has been driven to madness and insanity!" Erik shook his head. Gerti sighed and started to turn red in the face.

"Erik……I love you." Gerti whispered. Erik was taken back. He freed himself and pulled Gerti to her feet. He took her over to the others and he motioned for them to huddle.

"I will try to free all of you, with my sister's help. But I don't know if I can." Erik said skeptically. Gerti smiled.

"You can help us, Erik. You can shut down Amy since you were the one who programmed her to obey your family." She continued to smile at Erik, and Erik nodded.

"All right. You guys distract her while I shut her down." Erik motioned for them to break and Gary, Anna, Carmen, and Juni all started making loud noises like they were escaping. Erik and Gerti hid, hearing Gabriel and Amy's footsteps. Erik heard Gerti gasp.

"I forgot about your father! Oh great!" The two hid quietly and watched as Gabriel and Amy tried to round the others up. Amy managed to get all of them in the cell and then turned right to where Gerti was hiding.

"I know you are there, Gerti. Come out." Amy reached in the crook that the two were hiding in and grabbed Gerti, pulling her out. Amy began to strangle Gerti, though it was a slow process with Gerti fighting. Erik realized what Gerti meant by his father being driven to madness and insanity and manipulating him and his sister. He watched his father's face contort with glee and insanity as Amy tried to strangle Gerti. Erik then moved behind his father, picking up a small metal pipe that had been lying on the floor, covered in grime. Erik brought it up and knocked Gabriel out with a small _thunk_ as it connected with his head.

With that done, Erik quietly moved behind Amy and subtly undid the back of her shirt with his knife. He reached in, without touching her, and yanked a couple wires, shutting her down. At once, the cell door flew open, freeing the others. Everyone heard footsteps as OSS members came down the stairs.

"Well done kids!" Gregorio said, handcuffing Gabriel. He motioned to another OSS member to take Gabriel outside. He looked at Erik and Anna.

"You two can come live with us if you want." He offered. Erik shook his head.

"I think, if its all right, I want to live with Gerti." He looked at Donnagon. Donnagon nodded. Gerti hugged Erik happily and left. Juni and Anna quietly left too, leaving Carmen and Gary together with Gregorio.

"Well….I guess I will have to get used my baby girl dating…." He sighed and left as Carmen and Gary kissed.

After that, Anna lived with the Cortezes and Erik lived with the Giggles, and the siblings often saw each other, seeing as Carmen always wanted to see Gary.

The End!


End file.
